Elena and Damon  Forget Our Love
by Mrs.Bones23
Summary: Elena crashes her car into a ditch and gets trapped. She fears it's the end until a figure and a familiar face come to save her. Will Elena tell her saviour her true feelings? Or will he beat her to it. Please Rate and Review, I havent done many stories!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Sigh)

The sky was clothed in darkness, small glimmers of stars shone dimly. Elena drove her car down the long, seemingly endless roads, tears ran down her face. She had just broken up with Stefan, all because of Katherine. Elena prayed for the day Katherine left, and she could be with Stefan again. _But how long will that be? _She sobbed quietly, a sad song played softly on the radio. She sniffed and brought her arm up to wipe her eyes, when she put her arm down, Elena's car swerved of the tracks and headed for the ditch. She panicked and slammed down on the brakes, the front of the car froze, but the back went down the ditch, and the front followed. The car lay in the ditch, the front window facing the road she had just come off, and the boot in the bottom of the ditch.

Elena's heart thudded in her chest and rang in her ears, her breath becoming more drastic as she felt the car slowly sinking into the quick mud at the back. She screamed frantically and reached for the lighter Damon had accidentally left in the Mystic Grill, she sighed at the source of light lit up, showing Elena the door, she reached behind to quickly grab her bag, but the lighter slipped from her fingers and landed on the back seat, it quickly set the material on fire. Elena cursed and pushed herself towards the front of the car, desperately trying to get away from the quickly increasing fire.

The fire had spread, and was setting the passenger seat alight; blocking the only door out, the driver's door was jammed by a fallen tree. Elena desperately banged on the front window, but no cars were on the lonely country road. Her eyes started drooping, and her mind started to give up.

_Why bother, there's no way your getting out, the mud's covered half the car._

Elena looked out the window, and a glimmer of hope crossed her mind, the figure of a lean but muscled man was making it's way to Elena's car, she gasped as the young man came into view.

_Damon_

His hair was muddy and wet, and his face was barely recognisable underneath the dirt and dust. He leaped on top of the car and smashed the window, making sure the glass didn't hit Elena; he directed them towards himself instead. He ripped the seatbelt off, picked Elena up and ran away from the car, close to exploding. He was thrown into the air as the vehicle blew up, Damon turned himself round so he wouldn't hurt Elena, who was still in his arm, and landed on the concrete on his back.

"**Elena! Are you ok?" **He asked frantically, setting her down on the floor.

Elena stood up.

"**Yeah, I think so" **She murmured. **"I should be asking "I should be asking you that question! You could have killed yourself!" **

Damon's expression turned sad.

"**I'd rather die than live in a world without you" **He replied quietly.

Elena looked into his eyes, and stepped closer to him.

"**I'm sorry" **She whispered.

Damon looked at her curiously.

"**For what?" **He asked.

Elena ran her back hand down his cheek.

"**For making you suffer, watching me and Stefan together must break your heart, and for ignoring how I really feel about you" **

Damon wrapped and arm round her back, and craned his head down so his lips were next to her ear.

"**I forgive you" **He whispered.

Elena wrapped her arms round his lean muscular torso and hugged him tightly, laying her shoulder on his chin, tears streamed down her face.Damon pulled away for a second, and cupped Elena's face in his hand.

"**Elena, I have adored you, since I first saw your beautiful face, and I **_**cant **_**hide my feelings anymore, I love you, with all my unbeating heart, and I'll never stop" **He told her, a tear falling from his deep black eye **"I don't deserve you, but my brother does, he always did. I wish you didn't have to forget this… But you do" **

His pupil dilated, and Elena forgot everything that had happened, wiped from her memory. Damon sped off into the field.

Elena was left, on that country road, with something missing from her heart.

_The End! I haven't done many stories, and I don't know if I'm any good but I like writing them. I will take requests if anyone wants me to write a Damon/Stefan/Elena/Rest of the Vampire Diaries cast scenario, I also do Twilight requests, if anyone wants me to write a story about the Twilight people. Thanks a bunch. PLZ PLEASE PLZ RATE AND REVIEW! _I need comments or I'll stop submitting Fan Fics to this websites!


End file.
